paige and AJ Hotel Love
by Killing Boredom
Summary: I hope you love this story.


Paige and AJ walked into their hotel room, just after raw and they were so beat all the wanted to do was shower and then hit the sack. AJ looked at Paige and said "There's only one bed, what the hell. I booked a room with two beds not one." Paige said it's okay AJ. It's only one night, it's not going to kill us." AJ said, well I guess it's okay for one night, I'm off for a shower Paige,"

Paige sat down on the bed and started taking off her shoes and socks. But out of the corner of her eye she saw AJ pulling down her jeans. She saw the start of her yellow underwear and she saw the top of her ass crack. Until AJ disappeared into the bathroom.

Paige felt a slight tingle below, Paige tried to think about something else so she kept undressing. Once she got her shoes and socks all the way off she pulled down her tight black skinny jeans exposing her pink thong. But she still felt that tingle. Paige was getting water and and wetter by the second and she knew it. She didn't have her dildo with her she forgot it at home but maybe AJ had hers with her, Paige thought to herself. Paige walked over to AJ's bag and she moved over some shirts, pants and socks. But she didn't find any type of toy. Paige doubled checked but still nothing. Paige was out of luck. Paige was sitting there wanting to cum but she couldn't find anything to use. She wouldn't use her fingers because that has never worked for her.

Paige came up with a idea, she stood back up and went to the bathroom door. She heard the shower running from the other side. Paige knocked once, knocked twice and nothing. Paige turned the door knob and it opened. Paige said "AJ it's me, don't freak out. I just need to get something. I'm coming in." Paige opened the door slowly and when she opened door a little a bit and she heard a smacking sound . She couldn't believe what she saw AJ stood there with her back to Paige fully nude. Paige looked strait at AJ's ass. Paige thought to herself it's so tight and small. It needs a good licking and finger fucking. She looked down a little bit more and she saw AJ moving her hand up and down with a green dildo in her hand. Paige walked in on AJ playing with herself.

Paige could feel her panties getting soaked. Paige had to act fast before AJ turned around and freaked out. Paige said "AJ, hey AJ." But still nothing., Paige said "Hey AJ, hello AJ." But nothing again and then she noticed that AJ had her earphones in and she had her phone in her free hand. Paige could see over AJ because Paige is much taller so she looked at AJ's phone screen and it was a video of two girls fucking with a strapon. Paige was about to cum right there and then. But before she could do anything. AJ turned around and saw Paige. Paige was going to come Into the bathroom and look for something to toy herself with but she found something better. Paige covered AJ's mouth with her hand and AJ had this please don't hurt look in her eyes. Paige looked down between AJ's legs and AJ was hairy. Not a full bush but there was hair down there. Paige was even wetter now.

Paige knew that she might be sent to prison for this but she was horny and she didn't care. Paige licked the side of AJ's face then she licked AJ's neck and shoulder . AJ was starting to struggle more but Paige removed her hand from AJ's mouth and put it around her neck.

AJ was trying to say something but she couldn't because Paige choking her too hard. But Paige said "I'm gonna let you talk but if you scream I'm gonna slam your head on the toilet!" Paige let go of AJ's neck, AJ said in a soft voice "It took you that long to make a move, I showed you my ass crack I left the door unlocked and still you couldn't figure it out that I wanted you?!" Paige smirked and yanked the green dildo out of AJ's pussy, AJ moaned in pleasure. . Paige then turned AJ around so her ass was facing Paige. "Spread your legs and arch your back." Paige said to AJ. AJ did what she was told and then Paige pulled her pink thong down and shoved the green dildo into her tight shaved pink pussy. Paige started fucking herself with the dildo fast but she started to slow down and she started to do it slow because she wanted the pleasure to last as long as possible. Paige got onto her knees still dildoing herself slowly. Paige was face to face with AJ's pretty light brown asshole and her pink pussy slit with a little bit of hair around it. Paige shoved her face into AJ's ass and AJ let out a moan.

Paige started to lick AJ's asshole first but then with her free hand she inserted 2 fingers into AJ's pussy. AJ was moaning in pleasure bucking her hips back and forth, Paige slammed her fingers in and out in and out in and out for a least two minutes. While fucking herself slowly with this dildo. Paige turned it up a notch and she removed her fingers from AJ's pussy and then she stuck one finger into her ass. AJ said "Paige I'm not gonna last too much longer." In a whisper like voice. Paige moved her hand to AJ's mound and started to touch her furry love center. Paige moved her hand down a little more until she found AJ's clit. She rolled AJ's clit back and forth in between two of her finger. AJ was moaning and bucking her hips like a wild animal. Paige without waring picked up AJ with the green dildo still inside her pussy and bent her over the sink. Paige with the dildo still inside her placed the other end of the dildo at AJ's asshole entrance and pushed 3inches in all at once. AJ screamed in pain but she was still enjoying it. Every time AJ bucked her hips back the dildo slid in Paige's pussy more and when Paige pushed forward it went into AJ's ass more this went on for about two minutes.

AJ was moaning and Paige was moaning so loud and AJ bucked her hips back one more time and that sent Paige over the edge. She squirted her pussy juices all over the dildo and AJ's ass cheeks. But when she cummed she slammed forward and that send AJ over the edge. AJ cummed buckets. Wave and wave of pleasure rushed all over Paige's and AJ's body. AJ could barley breath and Paige collapsed on top of AJ and whisper in her ear "Are you ready for round two?"


End file.
